Sweet Sacrifice OneShot
by Shorty22133
Summary: Would you save the ones you love by doing the unthinkable? Would you endure their pain, so they wouldn't have to? Even if it meant that they would never remember you? Would you still do it? That's the question Jasmine Cullen has to make. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Would you save the ones you love by doing the unthinkable? Would you endure their pain, so they wouldn't have to? Even if it meant that they would never remember you? Jasmine Cullen has a choice to make. What will she choose?

Sweet Sacrifice

Jasmine Alison Cullen had been given an offer she couldn't refuse. With her head held high, she grasped the cool metal handle of the door to the Volturi castle, pulling it towards her, and entering what would soon be her prison. She was greeted by plush green colored carpet and beige walls of a reception area. The inhumanly beautiful blonde haired receptionist greeted her warmly from behind a dark mahogany desk that screamed 'expensive'.

"How can I help you?" She greeted, her voice ringing like bells, her red eyes studying me.

"I need to see them." The receptionist nodded and pointed to the door to her right, her skin pale like Jasmines' . "Thanks." Jasmine took a deep breath to calm her nerves, although she didn't need it, recalling what had prompted this.

She had killed a man.

And not just any man…. She killed Charlie Swan. Charlie was Chief of Police in Forks, Washington, and a respectable man. The town felt safer with Charlie on the force. The worst thing about killing him? Charlie's daughter, Bella, was married to her Uncle, Edward Cullen. Her parents, Alice and Jasper Cullen, tried to comfort Jasmine, knowing how difficult it was to not attack humans, but it didn't erase the guilt she felt. Jasmine begged Bella to forgive her, but Bella refused. So Jasmine took a trip to Italy to visit the most powerful family she knew for help. The rest of the Cullens wouldn't let her make the trip alone, so they too followed her. After a short discussion, Felix, now the leader of the Volturi, had made her an offer too good to refuse.

The room she now entered was darker and bigger, the entire room was covered in white marble. In the center of the room, stood three elegant dark wooded chairs. The three most powerful people she knew, sat in the chairs.

"You've returned." The man in the center spoke first. He reminded Jasmine of her Uncle Emmett, whom she would almost never see again. He was the palest of the three with equally red eyes, and dark brown hair.

"Yes. Felix. I've returned." Jasmine replied, mustering up as much courage as she could.

"And you've thought about our little arrangement?" Felix questioned.

Sadness washed over Jasmine, as she spoke the dreaded words that would forever snap her families ties to her. "Yes. I will join you. Under one condition."

"Anything." Felix grinned. The two figures to his sides, Demetri and Alec, looked intrigued as Jasmine spoke each focusing on the curly blonde haired pixie-ish woman standing before them.

"You have the resources to make people forget things…" She started, "I don't want my family to suffer…"

"I see."

" I want you to make them forget that I ever existed. Erase me from their memories."

"You do realize that you will always know the truth. Can you live with that?" Alec warned.

"Yes." She whispered with a heavy heart. "Just do it."

Jasmine watched slowly as her family filed in from a different door where they were waiting for her decision. She raced and hugged her family for the last time, expressing her love for each of them. When Felix called to her a few minutes later, she sighed, and stepped back taking her place next to Felixs' chair. Tears welled in her eyes knowing that they would never spill over. Felix motioned to Alec sitting on the side of him. He appeared to be not more than the age of seventeen, with dark black hair and red eyes, his features angelic. One by one, he gazed at each of Jasmine's family members, forever erasing her existence from their minds.

One by one, the imaginary rope she envisioned connecting her to each of her family members snapped. Like running water that constantly drips.

Drip…Drip…Drip…

Snip… Snip… Snip.

"It's done." Alec called as he tore his eyes away from Jasper who was standing on the end.

Jasmine's eyes scanned their faces that bore no hint of recollection of who she was, agony ripping through her like hot pokers. Jasmine knew she would never be able to see or talk to her mother, Alice, again. She would never again be able to run through the trees with her aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett laughing. To them she was just another member of the Volturi guard. They would never know that she was once a part of their family. They would never know the love of caring for a child. They would never remember the tragedy that had prompted this…and for that she was grateful.

To _them_, Jasmine Alison Cullen was _just a name_.

_Only one person would ever know the truth…and she would never forget._


	2. Alternate Version

A/N: So this is slightly different… this is another version of the same story, I've changed this slightly, and you can read it if you want. Think of this as an alternate ending, but the ending is the same.

Also…Please read The Forgotten. It continues where this story left off. I've already got a bunch of reviews and I'm surprised that it's becoming such a big hit. Please read and review! Any reviewers will get a shout-out in the next chapter that I post! Thanks!

* * *

Would you save the ones you love by doing the unthinkable? Would you endure their pain, so they wouldn't have to? Even if it meant that they would never remember you? Jasmine Cullen has a choice to make. What will she choose?

Sweet Sacrifice

Jasmine Alison Cullen had been given an offer she couldn't refuse. With her head held high, she grasped the cool metal handle of the door to the Volturi castle, pulling it towards her, and entering what would soon be her prison. She wove through the familiar hallways until she reached the door she was searching for. Jasmine took a deep breath to calm her nerves, although she didn't need it, recalling what had prompted this.

She had killed a man.

And not just any man…. She killed Charlie Swan. Charlie was Chief of Police in Forks, Washington, and a respectable man. The town felt safer with Charlie on the force. The worst thing about killing him? Charlie's daughter, Bella, was married to her Uncle, Edward Cullen. Her parents, Alice and Jasper Cullen, tried to comfort Jasmine, knowing how difficult it was to not attack humans, but it didn't erase the guilt she felt. Jasmine begged Bella to forgive her, but Bella refused. So Jasmine took a trip to Italy to visit the most powerful family she knew for help. The rest of the Cullens soon followed her. After a short discussion, Felix, now the leader of the Volturi, had made her an offer too good to refuse.

The room she now entered was darker and bigger, the entire room was covered in white marble. In the center of the room, stood three elegant dark wooded chairs. The three most powerful people she knew, sat in the chairs.

"You've returned." The man in the center spoke first. He reminded Jasmine of her Uncle Emmett, whom she would almost never see again. He was the palest of the three with equally red eyes, and dark brown hair.

"Yes. Felix. I've returned." Jasmine replied, mustering up as much courage as she could.

"And you've thought about our little arrangement?" Felix questioned.

Sadness washed over Jasmine, as she spoke the dreaded words that would forever snap her families ties to her. "Yes. I will join you, Felix. And you will keep your end of the deal, won't you Alec?"

"Yes." Alec grinned. The two figures to his side, Demetri and Felix, looked intrigued as Jasmine spoke each focusing on the curly blonde haired pixie-ish woman standing before them.

" I want you to make them forget that I ever existed. Erase me from their memories." Jasmine clarified, looking up at her 'brother' expectantly.

"You do realize that you will always know the truth. Can you live with that?" Alec warned, his blood red eyes boring into Jasmine, his face serious.

"Yes." She whispered with a heavy heart. "Just do it."

Jasmine watched slowly as her family filed in from a different door where they were waiting for her decision. She raced and hugged her family for the last time, expressing her love for each of them. When Felix called to her a few minutes later, she sighed, and stepped back taking her place next to Felixs' chair.

She watched as confusion crossed over her family's faces, none of them truly knowing what was going on.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." Jasmine whispered, just loud enough for her family to hear.

Tears welled in her eyes knowing that they would never spill over. Felix motioned to Alec sitting on the side of him. He appeared to be not more than the age of seventeen, with dark black hair and red eyes, his features angelic. One by one, he gazed at each of Jasmine's family members, forever erasing her existence from their minds.

One by one, the imaginary rope she envisioned connecting her to each of her family members snapped. Like running water that constantly drips.

Drip…Drip…Drip…

Snip… Snip… Snip.

"It's done." Alec called as he tore his eyes away from Jasper who was standing on the end.

Jasmine's eyes scanned their faces that bore no hint of recollection of who she was, agony ripping through her like hot pokers. Jasmine knew she would never be able to see or talk to her mother, Alice, again. She would never again be able to run through the trees with her aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett laughing. To them she was just another member of the Volturi guard. They would never know that she was once a part of their family. They would never know the love of caring for a child. They would never remember the tragedy that had prompted this…and for that she was grateful.

To _them_, Jasmine Alison Cullen was _just a name_.

_Only one person would ever know the truth…and she would never forget._


End file.
